A Christmas confession
by Rose-Aki
Summary: It's Christmas and the friends go sledding like every year, but maybe this time two members of their group might finally be brave enough to reveal their feelings for each other. What better time to confess than on Christmas? TJ/Spinelli


A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

The gang was in high school now and quite a few things had changed. Each of the friends had joined a club. While Gretchen was in the science club, Mikey chose the theater club and to the surprise of a few people Spinelli joined the art club. The rest of the guys took part in the various sport clubs. After the summer Gus had spent with his father he had gained quite a few muscles and now the similarity between him and his father was visible. TJ was a little taller now and had lost his baby fat while Vince was mostly the same only a little bit taller.

Despite the changes one thing stayed the same and that was their close friendship. After spending Christmas morning with their families the friends met up to go sledding each year. It had become a tradition over the years and no matter how old they got, they stuck to it. This year however would bring a change for two of the friends.

Vince smiled slightly when he saw TJ slowly spacing out while looking at Spinelli sledding down the biggest hill they had found. The two boys were discussing the new tactics their football coach had announced before the holidays, but his friend's focus seemed to be elsewhere. Vince could only shake his head. TJ was still the great leader of their group and in the football team he never hesitant to make a decision, but when it came to Spinelli it was a different matter.

"So the coach said that we are playing the next game in cheerleader uniforms." Vince couldn't help but have a little fun at TJ's expense.

"Yeah sounds good." His friend mumbled, clearly not listing to him at all.

Vince shoved TJ lightly, so he was now facing him.

"Dude staring at Spinelli isn't going to make her your girlfriend."

"I wasn't staring." TJ quickly denied, but the blush on his face and the last few seconds clearly said otherwise.

"Sure you weren't. You were so focused on our conversation that you just agreed to playing our next game in cheerleader uniforms." Vince grinned at him.

"Okay okay maybe I wasn't paying that much attention. Wait are you serious about the next game?"

"Of course not, it was a joke man. Look, why don't you tell Spinelli how you feel? This has been going on for too long and Christmas seems like the perfect time to confess."

"I can't. Spin and I are best friends and I won't ruin our great friendship for a crush." TJ nervously ran a hand through his brown hair.

"We both know that you have been feeling differently for her for years now and that surely isn't only a crush. Both of you never date anyone because you were" Here Vince added quotation marks. " 'Too busy with your clubs and friends.' If you ask me you were too busy falling in love with each other."

Before TJ could deny that, the rest of their friends came over to them. Gretchen came to stand next to Vince and he lay an arm around her, smiling brightly. They had started dating half a year ago. While everyone else on their school had been surprised, their friends had seen it a long time coming. Despite that they had different interests they were a great couple and Vince was more than happy that he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Now if only TJ and Spinelli would be brave enough to stand to their feelings. Speaking of those two, they stood rather close to each other and TJ had casually laid an arm around her shoulders while she leaned into him for warmth.

Gretchen exchanged a knowing look with her boyfriend. They had discussed their friends and their hesitation of confessing before and both thought the same about the situation. Gretchen had tried to talk to Spinelli about it, but the tough girl had said she didn't want to ruin the friendship just because of her feelings for her best friend. From Vince, Gretchen knew that this was the exact same reason TJ didn't make a move. These two really needed to get a grip and see what everybody else could, that they were deeply in love with each other.

"What do you guys say, if we call it a day and go home." Gus suggested.

"Yeah it's getting cold." Gretchen agreed.

"What a wonderful day in the snow with my friends." Mikey smiled at them.

"Meeting at Kelso's for our after Christmas snack tomorrow?" Gus asked.

"Like every year." Spinelli said.

The friends said their goodbyes to each other and began to make their way home. Vince looked after TJ and Spinelli before facing his girlfriend.

"Do you think they will finally confess today?"

"Maybe the Christmas spirit will help them with that." Gretchen smiled knowingly.

"Why do I have the feeling you are this Christmas spirit?"

"I might have hung a little mistletoe above Spinelli's front door."

"Not only smart when it comes to science, that's my girl." Vince laughed and kissed Gretchen softly.

Meanwhile Spinelli and TJ were on their way home, when suddenly Spinelli saw another small hill.

"Let's sledge down that one."

Before TJ could say anything she was already pulling him up the snow hill, not that he was complaining seeing that Spinelli unknowingly hold his hand while dragging him there. When they arrived at the top they both sat down on the sled and started driving. It was great until they hit a rock at the end and tumbled the rest of the way down. Both of them laughed when they finally reached the bottom of the hill covered in snow. However when they realized the position they were in their laughter stopped. TJ was leaning over Spinelli with his arms and knees supporting his weight.

Looking down at his best friend lying in the snow with her black hair spread around her head he couldn't stop himself from leaning down, she was just so beautiful. When their lips met in a soft kiss nothing else but them mattered anymore. It was only their second kiss but TJ found it to be everything he had hoped for. However when a few seconds later he didn't feel Spinelli respond to it he pulled away quickly. What had he done?

"We should go now." TJ said awkwardly and stood up.

He hold out his hand for her to take so he could pull her out of the snow, but he wasn't looking at her. When he felt her hand in his it sent a small tingle through is whole arm, but as soon as she stood safely next to him he let go.

The way to Spinelli's house was spent in silence, both of them deep in thoughts about each other and the kiss they had just shared. When they arrived at her porch TJ had finally come to a decision what he wanted to do now and what he saw hanging above her front door would help him.

"That wasn't there before." Spinelli said surprised when she looked up and saw the mistletoe above her front door.

"I'm sure Vince and Gretchen have something to do with this. Look Spin, the kiss back in the snow was just..." For someone who could give great speeches in front of his friends and the whole football team TJ felt like he couldn't find the right words now. "...wow. I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship, so if you don't..."

His stuttering was interrupted by Spinelli's lips on his. Reacting immediately he lay his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer while he felt Spinelli encircling her arms around his neck. After what felt like a blissful eternity they pulled away for air, but still didn't let go of each other.

"You didn't just kiss me because of the mistletoe, did you?" TJ asked shyly.

"Of course not. You better prove that I made the right decision when after Kelso's tomorrow you are taking me sledding."

"It's a date." TJ smiled and closed the gap between them once again. Before he lost himself in this wonderful feeling TJ couldn't help but think that Vince was right after all, Christmas was the best time to confess.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
